


leave me leave you

by soyadinosaurus



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst, Drama, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, References to Depression
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26562568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soyadinosaurus/pseuds/soyadinosaurus
Summary: Кислота обжигает, и внимание Тэёна именно такое, но Тэн послушно льнет к нему ближе, позволяет зарыться пальцами в волосы и улыбается. Читтапону это так сильно нужно, ему нравитсянравитсянравится. Тэён такой близкий, теплый, родной, его внимание, его прикосновения, голос, улыбка, даже дыхание — Тэну это все безумно необходимо, все остальное уже не так важно.
Relationships: Taeyong/ten - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	leave me leave you

Апатия сменяется перманентным чувством тревоги. Тэну нужно внимание, нужно, чтобы на него смотрели, и на него смотрят, конечно же, его замечают, его хотят видеть больше и лучше, но это все не то. Это не похоже на то, что ему действительно необходимо. 

Тэн стремится к чему-то, что согревает его изнутри, что гораздо лучше липких тяжелых взглядов или интереса, который совсем скоро исчезнет. Он никому не нужен, верно? Все это бессмысленно и есть лишь один выход. Тэн знает это, он запомнил, он проходил это много раз и, возможно, наконец, научился хоть чему-то. 

Он улыбается и отражение в зеркале вторит ему. Это выглядит фальшиво, болезненно и надломлено, но Тэну нравится. Плюс таких улыбок всегда в одном - ничего другого никто никогда не видел. Никто из них не заметит разницы. Нужно выдержать совсем недолго, тогда он снова избежит вопросов. 

А если Тэну хочется, чтобы кто-то заметил? 

— Ты выглядишь уставшим в последнее время, все хорошо? — этот голос звучит взволнованно, приятно, и Тэн чувствует то самое тепло. То, что уничтожает его, съедает изнутри. 

Кислота обжигает, и внимание Тэёна именно такое, но Тэн послушно льнет к нему ближе, позволяет зарыться пальцами в волосы и улыбается. Читтапону это так сильно нужно, ему нравитсянравитсянравится. Тэён такой близкий, теплый, родной, его внимание, его прикосновения, голос, улыбка, даже дыхание — Тэну это все безумно необходимо, все остальное уже не так важно. 

— Ничего важного. Просто немного… Тревожно. Я по тебе соскучился, знаешь? — Тэн улыбается и, кажется, плавится от этого взгляда, от того, как Тэён прижимает его ближе к себе, целует в макушку и качает головой. 

— Я рядом. Рассказать тебе что-нибудь? 

И Тэн срывается в пропасть. 

— Да. Конечно. 

Это заканчивается слишком быстро. Тэн засыпает под ровный шепот, под успокаивающие прикосновения, а утром он снова остается один. А если Тэёна не существует? Это глупости. 

Тэён живой, реальный. Он улыбается всем тем, кто мог бы смотреть на Тэна и кто все еще смотрит на него, и улыбается так тепло, так нежно, как этого никогда не было с Читтапоном. Или ему только кажется? 

Тэн знает, что его недостаточно. 

— Ты самый близкий, самый нужный, ты важнее всех на свете, — Тэён мурлычет на ухо, он так близко-близко, у Тэна тоже никого ближе, нужнее и важнее. У Тэна никого совсем, только Тэён, только его слова и вечная апатия каждый раз, когда ему кажется, что это не так. 

Он должен доверять Тэёну. Зачем ему лгать? Тэн знает, что это глупости, что такие, как Тэён, не лгут таким, как Читтапон. Это бессмысленно. Он и без лжи сделает для Тэёна все, о чем тот попросит, просто чтобы старший был в порядке, чтобы ему было спокойно, комфортно и хорошо. Тэн ломается каждый, чувствуя себя опустошенным. 

— Ты мне нужен, нужен, нужен, пожалуйста, не уходи. Останься со мной. Ты самый чудесный, замечательный в мире, лучше тебя никого нет, ты потрясающий, я без тебя не справлюсь, я без тебя ненужный, меня не существует, — Тэн не может перестать повторять это в исступлении, задыхается от собственных слов, давится ими, сплевывает, кажется, вместе с кровью, жмется ближе и чувствует, как Тэён дрожит. — Все будет хорошо, ты будешь в порядке, ты сможешь, я верю в тебя. Все будет нормально, я рядом с тобой, хорошо? Я никогда тебя не оставлю. 

Тэн не чувствует себя целым. Он наполовину сгоревший, обожженный и сломанный, в нем ничего целого, от этого безумно больно даже дышать. Тэн и не хочет, на самом деле, но перестать чертовски сложно. И забыть о Тэёне тоже. 

Вся боль, все то, чего Тэн так боится, перестает иметь значение, как только больно становится Тэёну. Это неважно, бессмысленно, глупо и когда-нибудь потом обязательно решится, Тэну страшно только из-за одного — Тэён может не справиться, может почувствовать себя плохо. 

И это кажется логичным — защищать того, кто тебе дорог, поддерживать его, заботиться. Тэн готов отказаться от себя ради этого. Ненадолго. На пару часов. Он сможет справиться. Спокойствие Тэёна важнее. А Тэну и без этого вечно плохо, они разберутся с этим потом. Вместе. 

Тэн уверен. 

Тэн остается один. 

Дни сменяются один за другим, но Тэн путается только сильнее. Забота Тэёна такая же, как и всегда, он рядом, но они так далеко друг от друга. Это заставляет сходить с ума. Тэн скулит, запирается в неизвестности и боится спросить. Он знает ответы. Он услышит то же, что было раньше. 

— Ты мне нужен, ты самый близкий, самый важный, я обещаю. 

И это звучит так лживо. 

— Я не хочу больше, пожалуйста, хватит? — Тэн просит и это звучит так жалобно, так неуверенно, и в глазах Тэёна он видит только бесконечную боль. 

Он не выдерживает его слез и продолжает извиняться. 

— Не уходи, не уходи, не уходи, я без тебя не справлюсь, ты мне безумно нужен, — Тэён говорит и его голос дрожит. Тэн чувствует себя нужным на пару секунд, а еще безумно испуганным, потому что он не должен быть тем, кто делает Тэёну больно. Он здесь не ради этого. Он хотел бы ему помочь, хотел бы его защитить, а не разрушить еще больше.

У Тэна нет никакого выбора. Это просто иллюзия. Он обязан остаться, иначе будет ненавидеть себя еще больше. 

Это глупое решение, и Читтапон пытается не анализировать его. Он мог бы ненавидеть себя еще больше, верно? Он точно не справился бы с этим тогда. Он ненавидит свои эмоции, свои чувства, свою привязанность, он больше не хочет, но не может остановиться. Тэён так сильно нужен ему, что Тэн теряется в самом себе. Его не существует без Тэёна. 

С Тэёном, для Тэёна, ради Тэёна, о Тэёне. Все для него одного. А Тэн? Он не имеет значения. Он есть, только когда нужен. 

И разве этого Тэн заслуживает? 

Ему плевать. Он ведь нужен иногда. Этого должно быть достаточно. Все будет в порядке, он справится со всем ради Тэёна, потому что это, что у него получается. А все остальное? Не имеет значения. 

Тэну кажется, что его не существует каждый раз, когда Тэён на него не смотрит.


End file.
